


I Missed You

by TheAfroWonderWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Nightmares, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAfroWonderWrites/pseuds/TheAfroWonderWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up to Derek in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

Stiles slowly opened his eyes to the darkness of his room in a surprisingly gentle way, which was a nice break from all the nightmares he had been having as of late. He knit his brows and rubbed his eyes. It had to be at least two, maybe three in the morning. He reached over to grab his phone to check the time but froze when he saw a familiar figure that stood with their arms crossed.

"Dude, you’re back…" Stiles breathed in surprise as he sat up.

"Yeah," Derek said as he glanced over, eyes that haunting shade of blue.

"Why are you here? Is everything okay?"

Derek gave a silent nod, “I thought I heard something, so I came to check.”

"Oh, well can you still hear it?"

Derek shook his head and closed the gap between them to sit beside him, “I feel like it might come back, so I’ll wait with you.”

Stiles nodded as he looked at the side of Derek’s face at that strong and scruffy jaw, the scowling expression, slightly pursed lips.

"What were you doing over this way, anyway?"

"I was making sure everyone was okay. Something feels off," Derek noted as he looked around.

Stiles nodded, but he didn’t want to tell Derek about the nemeton and the darkness, not tonight, “You have plenty of time to play catch up, trust me.”

Derek huffed out a short, amused breath which made Stiles smile.

"Is that why you came back?"

The older man stayed silent, but slowly nodded, “I think you guys need me for this one. I don’t know why but something… or maybe someone does.”

Stiles bit his bottom lip before he said, “I mean, we always need you for this kind of thing. I can’t help Scott on my own, even with Deaton’s help. You know, when he’s not being fricking Yoda.”

Derek nodded.

"And maybe, you know, you’re not such a bad person to have around."

Derek turned to face Stiles, brows raised in surprise. Stiles in turn, searched those hazel eyes before he swallowed hard and admitted, “I missed you.”

Derek gave a deep sigh, silent for a long time before he said, “Maybe I missed you, too.”

Stiles grinned and stared down at his lap, “You know, you don’t have to leave tonight if you don’t want to. Look, I have a bigger bed now.”

Derek gave a very short chuckle as he took off his jacket, letting it fall carelessly to the floor, “Fine,” he murmured as he fell to a more relaxed position against the headboad, crossing his arms.

"Promise you won’t run off like that again?" Stiles asked as he relaxed back into the mattress.

Derek nodded, “I promise.”

And that’s when Stiles woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I feel comfortable posting to AO3, so I'm happy for all of your feedback. I know that everyone loves their happy endings, but I wanted Stiles to have a sweet dream among the nightmares. Please don't hate me /").("\  
> Also, this is posted to my tumblr if you'd like to share it :3 http://theafrowonder.tumblr.com/post/72735611675/i-missed-you


End file.
